El principio del amor
by nicoorobinn
Summary: El comienzo de un romance anticipado hace que los mugiwaras queden alucinado, nadie empera esta fusión. ¿Como les irá a la pareja? ¿ Tendrá difilcultades en un romance? CAPITULO 16
1. Rozamientos

Capitulo 1 : Rozamientos.

Los días pasaban placidamente en el barco del Rey de los Piratas Monkey. D Luffy, como un día cualquera los tripulantes cocinaban, jugaba, contruia, invetaba, dibujaba, leia, hacia medicina y entrenaba.

Cuando el espadachin de la tripulación bajo de su lugar de entrenamiento se fue directamente a la proa del barco el lugar donde estaba la arqueóloga leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, a la joven le atraia fisicamente el espadachin y vircebersa al espadachin estaba locamente enamorado que en el momento que la vio no supo que hacer se quedo mirandola hasta que la joven se dio cuenta.

-Hola Zoro-saludó mientras seguia con su lectura.

-Ho...Hola Robin-le saludo tambien,- como estas .

-Bien, leyendo un libro-dijo ella mientras bajaba el libro.

-De que se trata-dijo el joven hacercarse al verel libro.

-Es un libro de aventura y de misterio-dijo ella con una sonrida, se trata de un joven que viaja por el mundo y se encuantra a una mujer misteriosa y que se enamora locamente.

-_Vaya el joven del libro se parece a mi-_penso Zoro,-_ yo al igual del personaje me he enamorado de una mujer encantadora y misteriosa..._

_-Vaya...Vaya, con el espadachin que guapo esta cuando se le sonroja las mejillas es más mono...-_penso la joven arqueóloga.

Los jovenes se quedaron hablando durante toda la tarde sobre el lbro de Robin, muy juntitos y muy tranquilos pero de pronto la tranquilidad se acabo por la culpa del mujeriego del cocinero.

-Tuuuu...Alga asquerosa apartate de la bella Robin-chan-digo gritando como loco el cocinero con la cacerola en la mano.

-Pues lo que veo es que ella no le moleste mucho mi presencia-dijo el espadachin señalando a la joven que sonreia divertida gracias a la escena.

Paso la tarde y ello la hora de la cena, que era lo de siempre : Zoro peleandose con Sanji, Usopp contandoles su grandes historias a Chopper y a Franky ,Nami y Robin hablando de sus cosas y algunas y demasiadas veces Nami dando una de sus pasatas a brook y Luffy robando las comidas de los demas.

-Luffy, deja de robar comida que tengo algo que decir- digo Nami al Capitán,- bien ahora que Luffy ya se ha callado, os queria contar que mañana ya llegamo a la nueva isla y me he enterado que por la noche en esa misma isla habra una fiesta a si que quien quiera ir ira pero tener en cuenta que en el barco se tendran que quedar dos personas.

-Estando y solo ya es suficiente-Dijo Zoro despues de beber su vaso de sake.

-No Zoro, no tevas a quedar solo porque tu segurisimo que te quedaras dormido-replico la navegante.

-Pues entonces me quedare yo-dijo la Robin.

-Robin estas segura-dijo la joven peliroja.

-Si ademas mañana no me apetece ir a ningun lado a si iros todos los demas y Zoro y yo nos quedamos al cuidado del Sunny.

-Bien entonces todos menos Zoro y Robin a la fiesta de la isla-grito entusiasmado el capitán.

_-Genial mañana por la noche podre decirle a Zoro lo que siento-_penso Robin.

_-Mañana sera el momento que me declare a Robin cuando estemos solos-_dijo Zoro.

-_MAÑANA._

_continuara..._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia tambie seguire con caminando hacia el futuro y dentro de poco subiro otro de Zoro&Robin espero que os guste besitos_


	2. Doble declaracion

Perdonarme por tarda tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo es que tuve un gran problama en el ordena y hasta hoy no me lo han arreglado pero por fin esta y aqui esta en nuevo capitulo espero que os guste besos.

Capitulo 2 : Doble declaración.

Zoro y Robin ellos se quedaran de guardia en el Sunny go, miestras que los demas se van a la fiesta y dormiran en un hotel cerca del lugar.

El joven espadachin estaba nervioso era el lugar donde se declarara a la mujer de su vida pero tenia miedo de que Robin no le corresponda. En cambio la arqueologa estaba tranquila, ya tenia pensado como se lo va a decir todo lo que siente.

-Robin, estas segura que te quieres quedar con ese espadachin-dijo nami mientras hablaba mientras caminaba habia la habitacion que compartian.

-Si estoy segura-contesto la joven- ademas en ese momento podre contarle lo que siento.

-ESPERA...no me digas que estas enamorada de Zoro-dijo ella mientras miraba a Robin sorprendida.

-Pues si estoy enamorada de el y esta noche estaa pensando delcararme por eso quiero estar a solas con el-dijo robin con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Mientras tanto Luffy estaba con Zoro, el joven dueño del sombrero del paja veia como su amigo esta tan raro, tan nervioso.

-Eh Zoro que te pasa-dijo Luffy mientra ponia su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Eh...Nada Luffy solo que estoy algo nervioso-dijo el espadachin sentandose en la silla.

-Como que nervioso-dijo el joven-Zoro es por Robin.

-Si es por ella-dijo el joven peliverde- la quiero.

-pues espero que tengas buena suerte amigo- dije el capitan dando un gran abrazo a su amigo.

pasaron las horas y por fin cayo la noche , los mugiwaras menos Zoro y Robin se fueron del barco. El espadachin estaba entrenando pero no sabia que la joven le iba a visitar.

-Hola Zoro quieres un poco de café-dijo la arqueologa mientras que el otro joven le asintia sonrojado, la verdad es que no la esperaba tan pronto pero le encanto su acompañamiento.

Robin le servio el cafe y Zoro y tambien a ella y se lo tomaron los dos juntos.

-Robin-llamo el joven-tengo que decirte algo importante.

-si dime- le contesto mirandole a los ojos.

-Yo...es que...veras...-intento decir el espadachin pero fue callado por los labio de la arqueologa.

Zoro se sentia mal por no haber sido el quien fue el que dio en indice sino la joven, cuando empezaba a gustarle el beso la joven se separo mirandole a los ojos.

-Zoro...Te quiero-dijo Robin mirandole con unos ojos preciosos.

-Robin...

-Te quiero muchisimo-dijo ella pegando su frente en el pecho del joven.

-Lo siento Robin pero yo no te quiero-dijo el espadachin haciendo que la joven se separe de el rapidamente- no te quiero sino te amo...te amo Nico Robin.

Cuando el espadachin le dijo eso Robin hizo una sonrisa enorme y lo volvio a besar un beso dulce y apasionado, que poco a poco se volvia salvaje y deseado. En esa noche la nueva pareja durmieron juntos y felices, despues de haber pasado casi la noche entera diciendose lo tanto que se amaban.

continuara...

muchas gracias por leer espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y de verdad lo siento mucho por mi tardancia es que mi ordenador se habia roto y me lo han devuelto hoy.


	3. Que somos y Algo nuevo viene

HOY OS PONDRE UN DOBLE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE BESITOS.

Capitulo 3 : Que somos.

Ya han pasado una semana de la declaración, ahora es todo diferente entre Zoro y Robin.

Zoro algunas veces la pilla por sorpresa y la da un dulce beso y ella le corresponde felizmente. Todos los tripulantes ya sabes de la relacion entre los dos jovenes y estas muy felices menos Sanji que se ha cogido una depresion. Pero igualmente ha acertado a la pareja.

Pasaba el tiempo y la feliz pareja estaban genial,pero en realidad no estaba bien porque Robin no sabia la relacion que tienen, si son novios, pareja. Entonces cuando estubieron los dos solos la joven arqueologa se atrevio a hablar con su enamorado.

-Zoro-le llamo en bajito.

-Dime-le respondio dandola un beso en la mejilla.

-Que somos...-dijo ella mirandola a los ojos.

-Que...Que somos-dijo el apartandose de ella un poco- pues somos novio...Robin tu eres mi preciosa novia y espero que algun dia seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

-La madre de tus hijos-dijo ella- quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos...

-Pues claro, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos...-dijo el- quiero que aqui dentro tuyo creezca una vida creada por nosotros-dijo el acariciandola el vientre.

-Te quiero Zoro-dijo ella abranzandole.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida-dijo el besandola y tumbandola a la cama- que te parece si empezamos ya.

-Empezar a que-dijo ella mientras lo besaba.

-Pues ha empezar a hacer a nuestro bebé-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Zoro.-dijo ella- No crees que es demasiado pronto..

-No...

Despues de eso la parejita hicieron el amor una y otra vez hasta que se agotaron sus fuerzas.

El dia siguiente por la mañana, todos los tripulantes llegaron a una isla desabiada y pero con mucha fruta y medicina. Chopper y Sanji bajaron a por fruta y medicina mientras que en el barco...

-Ehh, Robin me prestas este libro-dijo Nami tumbandose en la tumbona.

-Claro, puedes coger cualquier libro que quieras no me tienes que pedir permiso Nami-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias,-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Robin...

-Dime.

-Que le has echo a Zoro esta muy distinto desde que estais juntos está muy diferente-dice ella mientras mira el libro.

-Es por que estara enamorado-dice ella mirando a su amiga reojo.

-jajajajaja...Pues tienes razon.

-Ehhh Robin- se escucho la voz del espadachin.

-Que pasa Zoro-dice Robin.

-Acabo de perde de vista a Luffy...¿Sabes por donde puede estar?

-Pues estoy segura que estara en la cocina...

-Haaaa menos mal...-dijeron Zoro y Nami al mismo tiempo...-EHHHHH QUE ESTÁ EN LA COCINAAAA.

ambos nakamas salieron disparados hacia la cocina y ahi donde dijo la arqueologa se encontraba al capitán con cara deprimida.

-No hay comiiiiiiiidddddaaaaaaa-dijo el capitan en el suelo.

-Pero seras idiota-dijeron ambos.

Capitulo 4 : Algo nuevo viene.

Zoro y Robin ya llevan cuatro meses juntos y estan la mayoria de tiempo juntos y felices.

los dos jovenes estaban en el gimnasio y estaban hablando.

-Bueno Zoro me voy a bajar y asi te dejo que entrenes un poco vale.

-Bueno, hasta luego preciosa-la dio un beso y ella se levanto pero vio que se habia mareado asi que la sujeto.

-Eyy,morena que te caes...estas bien-dijo el mientras la caricaba la cara-Pero Robin estas caliente.

-Ufff...Pues la verdad llevo una semanita genial...no se pero creo que me habra sentado mal la comida.

-Llevas mucho tiempo con estos mareos-dijo el joven preocupado.

-Pues llevo una semana con estos mareos-dijo ella.

-Robin, por favor vete y que te vea Chopper-dijo el.

-Vale te lo prometo...bueno hasta luego-dijo la joven dandole un beso a su pareja.

Robin cuando bajo del gimnasio se quedo preocupada y se fue directamente al consultorio del pequeño reno.

-Chopper...tu me podrias hechar un visazo esque ultimamente tengo algunos mareos.

-Algunos mareos-dijo pensando el pequeño-Robin una preguta me podrias decir desde cuando no te ha bajado el periodo.

-El periodo...-se quedo pensando la arqueologa hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-Chopper...Puedo estar embarazada.

-Si...pero para asegurarnos te hare unas pruebas.

El joven doctor la hizo la pruebas y definitivamente le dio en positivo en embarazo. Robin no sabia que hacer, pero sabia que dentro de ella crecia una nueva vida, una vida creada por el amor entre ella Zoro.

Cuando la arqueologa se diriguia a la cocina y cuando iba a entrar se paso solto el manillar de la puerta y llevo sus manos al vientre.

-Dame fuerzas pequeñin-dijo ella mirando a su ventre- dame fuerzas para decirle a tu padre que ya estas con nosotros.

Decidida entro y se encotro con todos sus nakamas y ahí estaba el sentado mirandola.

-Robin...-le llamo-estas bien.

-Si...Zoro tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo ella mientras el se acercara a ella.

-Robin, que me tienes que decir-dijo el mirandola a los ojos.

-Zoro estoy embarazada-dijo ella mirandole a los ojos.

-Vamos a ser padres-dijo el mientras ella asentia la cabeza-Robin, vamos a ser padres.

-Si Zoro-dijo ella meintras que Zoro la besaba y la ablazaba- te quiero mi vida...Gracias.

-Y yo a ti Zoro...-dijo ella mientra lo abrazaba y besaba.

continuara...


	4. Nunca os dejare

Capitulo 5 .Nunca os dejaré.

Poco despues de que robin le anunciara que van a tener un pequeño,Zoro aun estaba en las nubes, no se creia aun que dentro de su chica crecia una nueva vida.

-Eyy Zoro-estucho la voz de nu capitan-estas bien.

-Si...-dijo Zoro aun en la nubes.

-Zoro que vas ha hacer ahora-dijo el joven sentandose a lado de su amigo.

-Pues no se capitan..-dijo el-Robin esta embarazada.

-Si...

-Y sere padre

-Tambien...

-sere padre...-sonrio feliz el espadachin.

-Zoro estas feliz-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, en ese momento la arqueologa que iba pasando por ahi buscando al espadachin como se encontro la puerta abierta, viendo que estaba con el capitan hablando y empezo a escuchar.

-Pues claro que estoy feliz Luffy-dijo Zoro-voy a tener un hijo...

-shi shi shi ya tengo ganas que nazca...

-Y yo...pero Luffy sera algo peliroso...-dijo el joven.

-Peligroso-miro extrañado a su compañero.

-Si...Luffy si la marina descubre que Robin esta embarazada la persiguiran mas que antes y mas al crio sabiendo que sera hijo mio y de Robin-dijo preocupado.

-Para eso estamos nosotros no Zoro-entro Robin mirandole tiernamente a los ojos.

-Robin...

-Shishishishi, hola Robin...bueno yo me voy os dejo solos-salio el capitan de la habitacion con una sonrisa

-Zoro...yo tambien estoy preocupada por eso-dijo ella sientandose a lado de su chico-se que si se enteran iran a por el...pero se que no le pasara nada, porque nosotros estaremos juntos.

-Pues claro-dijo el abrazando fuerte a su chica-Robin, no voy a permtir que le hagan daño y protegere con mi vida si hace falta al igual que a ti. Robin nunca os dejare. estare con vosotros-dijo el espadachin mientras toca el vientre de su chica con una sonrisa.

-Zoro, te quiero-dijo ella mientras lo besaba.

.y yo a ti...venga vamos a dormir que estoy segura que lo necesitas.

-pues si...veo que a este pequeño le esta gustado mucho jugar con mi cuerpo.

-Ya le castigaremos algun dia, vamos arqueologa a dormir.

-Vale papa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aun me falta mucho para escuchar eso.

-No tanto.

La noche transcurrio demasiado deprisa y los meses tambien..

sin darse cuenta Zoro ya llegaron a los cinco meses del embarazo y ya empezaa a sentir un movimientos. Zoro se queda embobado cada vez que la acaricia el vientre y nota sus pequeños movimientos, y a eso le gustaba mucho a Robin.

ambos estaban felices y mas sabiendo que tendran una niña.

-Robin, Zoro podeis ir al consurltorio por favor-dijo el renito a los futuros papas, eso les empezo a perocupar.

cuando llegaron al consultorio vieron que solo era para una clase.

-Dios Chopper, no sabes el susto que me has dado-dijo el espadachin mientra ayudaba a su chica a sentarse.

-os he llamado a los dos para que deis una clase de confianza-dijo el pequeño reno mientras dejaba unas cosas apuntadas en sus libreta.

continuara.


	5. Confianza

capitulo 6 : Confianza.

Zoro y Robin se quedaron mirando al pequeño doctor extrañados.

-Chopper como que una clase de confianza-dijo el espadachin mirandole seriamente.

-Si, es una clase para que vosotros os confies mutuamente-dijo el pequeño- asi estareis preparados paracuidar a vuestro bebe.

-Pero si nosotro ya nos confiamos, verdad Robin-dijo el joven peliverde mirando a su chica.

-Pues claro pero zoro, si chopperdice que lo deberiamos hacer es que sea lo correcto-dijo ella.

-Pero Robin...

-Zoro, si dice que es lo mejor para nuestra hija-dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano en su vientre-yo creo que lo debemos de hacer.

-Vale-dijo el-pero lo hago por vosotras-dijo el dandola un beso.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, pues empezamos-dijo el docto- Zoro primero sientate en esa alfombra-dijo el doctor señalando una peque alfombra.

-En esta-dijo el

-Si.

-Y para que quieres que me siente aqui-dijo el espadachin mirando seriamente al pequeño doctor.

-Bien, pasare de Zoro-dijo el mientras de va hacia la arqueologa-Robin ahora tu sientate encima de zoro con cuidado-dijo el doctor mientras la ayuda a sientarse.

-Cariño estas comoda-dijo preocupado el espadachin

-Si-respondio ella.

-Bien ahora quiero que cerrais los ojos y que pongais las manos en el vientres y penseis en vuestro pequeño.

-Pequeña-dijero los dos a la vez.

-A si perdon-dijo el doctor- y quiero que digais vuestro sentimientos, Robin empieza tu ya que eres tu la que llevas al bebe dentro de ti.

-Vale-dijo la arqueologa-Hola mi vida, soy mamá,sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, sabe mi madre se fue de mi lado cuando yo aun era una niña y no la tuve a mi lado en lo momento importantes, pero no te preocupes que yo no me separare de ti nunca y yo ni tampoco tu padre. y te prometo que siempre tendras una sonrisa yo me encargare de eso.

-Robin...-dijo el espadachin- vaya veo que me toca a mi, entendido. Hola pequeña, cono ya lo habras notado soy tu padre-dijo el con una sonrisa- no te voy ha decir un monton de cosas como tu madre, pero lo unico que te voy ha decir es que te voy a querer mas que a mi vida y que dare mi vida por ti y que te protegere a ti y a tu madre pase lo que y estare a vuestro lado hasta del dia que me muera te lo juro.

-No digas eso Zoro-dijo Robin apretando las manos del espadachin-no quiero que jures eso.

-Lo siento Robin pero no permitire que os pase algo a vosotras dos dare mi vida si hace falta y si tengo que morir por protegeros lo hare.

-Zoro te quiero mucho.

-y yo a ti arqueologa.

-Vaya, vaya veo que esta pequeña va a tener dos buenos padres.-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa-vena chicos vamos con los demas.

-Si-dijo el espadachin levantandose y cogiendo a la arqueologa en brazos.

-Zoro que puedo andar-dijo Robin.

continuara...


	6. No me dejes

Capitulo 7: No me dejes.

Los días eran ya soleados, se veian que el Sunny se esta acercando a una isla veraniega.

todos los tripulantes estaban felices, primero por la isla veraniega y segundo por la arqueologa que ese mismo dia tuvo su revision en presencia de todos los nakamas que los resultados son que tanto ella y la pequeña estan perfectamente.

Luffy, hizo una fiesta para celebrar que su nueva nakama esta bien.

-Robin, estas comoda-dijo un preocupado espadachin mientras ponia cojines en la espalda de su mujer.

-Zoro estoy bien-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente-ve a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-No...quiero estar aqui contigo-dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y le empezaba a cariciar el vientre-dentro de muy poco estara con nosotros.

-Si...-dijo ella mientras ponia sus manos en la de su pareja.

-Robin estas bien.

-Si, pero Zoro todavia no hemos puesto ningun nombre a la niña-dijo ella.

-Todavia hay tiempo para eso no crees.

-Si pero es mejor tener una nombre no-dijo ella mientras miraba.

-Vale, pensemos en uno-dijo mientras daba un pequeño beso a su preciosa arqueologa.

-di tu uno.

-mmmm...-penso Zoro-no se Robin...Nashumi.

-Nashumi...-susurro ella-Roronoa Nashumi, es precioso el nombre me encanta.

De verdad-dijo el extrañado.

-Si, de verdad-dijo sonriendo la arqueologa-se llamara Roronoa Nashumi.

-No,Robin...-dijo el poniendo su oido en el lugar donde esta su pequeño retroño-se llamara Roronoa Nico Nashumi.

Roronoa Nico-dijo ella llevando sus manos a la cabeza de el.

-Si-cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba-Nashumi...nuestra pequeña Nashumi.

-Te amo kenshi-san.

-hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas asi onna-dijo mientras Robin soltaba una pequeña risa-nos vamos a dormir.

-Vale, tengo algo de sueño-dijo la arqueologa mientras que el espadachin la cargaba en brazos-Zoro...puedo andar.

-NO...estas embarazada y falta bien poco para que nazca asi que tienes que hacer repoco.

-Vale...papa-dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en sus brazos

-Eres mi vida Nico Robin-dijo el mientras la miraba-bueno...sois mi vida, os quiero, y os prometo que os hare feliz.

-Zoro...

-Robin gracias...-dijo el mirandola a los ojos.-gracias por entregarme tu corazon y por recibir el mio, gracias por regalarme el mejor regalo que un hombre pueda recibir, y gracias por hacer el hombre mas afortunado del mundo,Robin te amo y pase lo que pase te amare y no te dejare sola.

-Zoro...-dijo ella mientras soltaba una pequeñas lagrimas- te amo...te amo muchisimo.

-vamos o a dormir-

-Si

pasando a la madrugada todos los mugiwaras ya descansaban en sus habitaciones durmiedo placidamente, menos el espadachin que no podia dormir, asi que decidio salir a pasear el barco.

Mientras estaba en la cubierta sintio un golpe en el barco, el se preparo para atacar pero se dio cuenta quien era, el hombre que era el actualmente el mejor espadachin del mundo. Ojo de Halcon.

-Tu...que haces en nuestro barco-dijo serio sacando su katana.

-Tranquilo Roronoa solo queria hablar contigo-dijo el mientras se sentaba en la barandilla- te reto a un duelo Roronoa por el puesto del mejor espadachin del mundo.

-Me niego-dijo el secamente.

-Vaya vaya...-dijo el sonriendo-pues no me queda otra opcion en amenazarte.

-amenazarme

-Si-dijo el- tengo en cuenta que vas a ser padre verdad.

-Eso no te importa-le grito.

-Shhhhhh-hizo la señal del silencio-no querras despertar a Nico Robin, que en su estado no es bueno estar media noche despierta.

-Pero seras cabron.

-Roronoa,si no aceptas mi reto acabare con la arqueologa y con ese bartardo...te esperare en la isla loro en cuatro dias-dijo mientras saltaba de nuevo a su pequeña barca y salia al mar.

-En cuantro dias...

Por la mañana bien temprano estaban todos los mugiwaras menos robin que todabia sigue durmiento.

Zoro no sabia como contarselo a los demar pero era lo mejor para su futura familia.

-Chicos os tengo que contar algo muy importante-dijo el espadachin.

-espera zoro falta Robin-dijo nami.

-No Nami es mejor que ella no este...-suspiro el-...chico anoche nos visito Ojo de alcon, y me a retado a un duelo por el titulo al mejor espadachin del mundo...dentro de cuatro dias...

mientras tanto la arqueologa se despertaba sintiendo como su vientre rugia de hambre.

-tranquila pequeña seguramente papa este preparando nuestro desayuno...-dijo acariciando su vientre-..mejor vamos a ver si esta bien

mientras que la arqueologa se hacerco a la puerta eschucho lo que no tenia que escuchar

-Robin no se tiene que estera que tendre un duelo con Ojo de Alcon dentro de cuatro dias-dijo el espadachin mientras ella entraba casi llorando.

-Zoro...porque-dijo ella mientras entraba-porque te vas...

-Robin...-dijo el acercandose pero ella se aleja de el.

-no te acerques-dijo ella llorando.

-Zoro que pasa acaso no te importamos...no te importamos nada-dijo ella llorando.

-Claro que me importais, tu y nuestra niña me importais mas que a mi vida-dijo acerandose a ella- me voy a esa pelea porque me amenazo.

-Zoro-susurro nami.

-Que te amenazo-dijo ella.

-Si...dijo que si no aceptaba os haria daño a ti a nuestra niña y eso no quiero que pase por eso acepte para protegeros-dijo el abrazandola.

-Zoro...-dijo llorando.

-Tranquila te prometo que volvere ante de que venga.

-y si decide venir antes de tu vuelta.

-Pues entonces cuando vuelva sabre que mi pequeña esta a salvo junto a su madre.

-Zoro no mueras por favor-dijo ella abrazandolo con mas fuerza-no mueras porque tienes que ver nacer y creecer a Nashumi a nuestra pequeña.

-Claro que si mi amor...claro que si.

contiuara...


	7. Te estaremos esperando, mi amor

Capitulo 8: Te estaremos esperando, mi amor.

Ya era de madrugada y todos los mugiwaras estaban descansando placidamente, menos el espadachin que no podia dormir porque por la mañana tendria que partir para su lucha contra Ojo de Halcon.

El peliverde se gira en la cama para ver a la mujer que mas amaba dormir con una sonrisa y eso le hizo sentir bien, pero de pronto vio como en el vientre de su mujer se movia a si que puso su mano para acariciar a su hija...

-Nashumi...-susurro Zoro sonriendo-tu tampoco puedes dormir...pues no pasa nada que papa estara despierto hasta que te duermas.

pero el espadachin se quedo dormido en acabo de dos minutos dejando su mano en el vientre de Robin.

El dia ya llego y tambien llego la hora de que Zoro se valla. Todos los tripulantes estaba ahi para despedirse de el.

-Zoro-le llamo Nami-como no vuelvas te subire tus deudas tres veces mas.

-Bruja...-dijo el en bajito-no te preocupes que volvere...Chopper.

-Zoro...-grito llorando el pequeño-no te vallar...Zorooooooooo.

-deja de llorar doctor-dijo el dulcemente-chopper...quiero que estes revisando a Robin todos los dias.

-Si...

-Zoro-grito Luffy-yo voy contigo.

-No.

-Zoro soy tu capitan a si que devo ir contigo.

-Capitan tu te tienes que quedar en el Sunny cuidado de los demas.

-Luffy-san, Zoro-san tiene razon-dijo el musico-yohohoyoyoohoho...Nami-san me dejas ver tus brag...

-NI LO SUEÑES-grito la navegante dandole una patada.

-Franky-grito con una sonrisa el espadachin-quiero que hagas la mejor cuna para mi hija.

-Suuuuperrrrrrr-hizo la pose-hermano dejamelo a miiii...

-Zoro...-dijo Robin.

-No estes asi mi amor-dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba hasta que su vientre que estaba entre los dos se movio haciendo que se peraren del beso y se pegasen las frentes-Robin,te amo...os amo...no sabes como me gustaria estar contigo pero...

-Gracias Zoro-dijo ella-yo tambien quiero que te quedes con nosotras...pero se que te vas por protegernos...Zoro por favor no mueras.

-no voy a morir...volvere y seremos una familia...Nashumi, tu y yo.

-Y los que vengan-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-y los que vengan...TE AMO.

-y yo a ti-dijo besandole suavemente-hasta luego mi amo.

-Volvere-se agacho y dio un pequeño beso a su pequeña-Nashumi...cuida de mama y querela mucho vale ella estara contigo toda mi vida y tu seras su vida y tambien la mia...NUESTRA VIDA.

-Zoro-dijo usopp-deberias irte ya.

-Si...-dijo el caminando hacia Sanji.

-Marimo-dijo el agarrando de la camisa...como no vuelvas y haga daño a robin y a esa niña te juro que te resucito para matarte yo mismo.

-Sanji-dijo el mirandole-si no vuelvo quiero que tu cuides de mi familia.

-Zoro...-dijo el-entendido...no te preocupes.

-gracias-dijo el mientras saltaba a una pequeña barca para alejarse del barco.

-mi amor-dijo la arqueologa mientras pone sus mano en su vientre acariciandolo dulcemente-te estaremos esperando, y seremos una familia...verdad Nashumi-dijo ella mientras veia a su vientre-...estoy deseando tenerte en mis brazos mi pequeña...Roronoa Nico Nashumi.

-Nashumi-dijo Nami-Robin es un nombre precioso...

-si lo puso su padre.

Mientras tanto Zoro miraba desde lejor el Sunny con na sonrisa.

-Robin, Nashumi...esperarme estare con vosotras dentro de muy poco.

continuara...


	8. Hablandote

Capitulo 9: Hablandote.

Habian pasado dos dias desde que Zoro abandono el Sunny para pelearse contra Ojo de halcon, todos los tripulantes estaban haciendo sus cosas menos la arqueologa que estaba tumbada en la tumbona mirando el horizonte.

-Zoro...-dijo la arqueologa mientra nota una patadita que la bebe-tu tambien echas de menos a papa...mi vida...por favor... espera a que vuelva tu padre-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Robin-chan-la llamo el cocinero-quieres algun partel de algo.

-si Sanji por favor...esta niña ya me esta pidiendo alimento-le respondio el cocinero haciendo que la entregara un esquisito pastel de frutas de bosque-Sanji...

-Dime...

-Que te dijo Zoro al irse...-dijo ella mientras probaba el pastel.

-lo siento...Robin-chan-dijo el poniendose serio-pero le prometi no contartelo.

-vale no pasa nada.

-Le echas de menos.

-le echamos de menos-dijo ella acariciando su abultado vientre-Nashumi esta ultimamente revoltosa y no para de moverse.

-Robin-chan...me dejas...-dijo el dudoso.

-Claro-dijo el sonriendo.

-Hola...pequeña...soy...

-su tio...

-Eso tu tio Sanji...pero ademas de mi tienes mas tios tienes a Nami-san, Luffy, chopper, usopp, y dos hentais,pero no te preocupes que estoy seguro que tu padre no permitira que esos dos se acerquen a ti...tu padre volvera-dijo el acariciando su vientre y nota como le da una patada-vaya se mueve cuando escucha el nombre de su padre o cuando habla de el.

-Si...ya lo conoce y por eso no para de moverse porque lo echa de menos igual que yo...

-bueno robin-chan me voy a fregar los cacharros.

-Si asta luego...-dijo ella teniendo sus mano en su vientre- cuanto faltara ya para que vengas al mundo Nashumi...mi bebe...sabes nunca pense que llegaria a sentir esto...bueno la verdad esque lo desee...cuando estaba sola pero tenia miedo que lo harian daño pero sabes una cosa mi vida...que a ti no te haran nada porque estaremos papa y yo protegiendote...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde esta Zoro...

En la isla loro se encuentras dos hombres, dos espadachines peleando con fueza.

-mierda...es fuerte-susurro el peliverde.

-vaya, vaya roronoa si que tienes fuerza parece que intentas pelear rapido...que pasa que tienes prisa-dijo Ojo de halcon.

-para tu informacion..hay dos persona que me estan esperando en cambio de tu...estas totalmente solo...gruño el espadachin mientras atacaba con fuerza haci su rival dejandole una profunda herida.

-...maldito...no volveras...por que te matare aqui y ahora y despues matare a la niña demonio y a tu bastardo...

-lo primero mi mujer se llama Nico Robin y segundo mi hija se llama Nashumi y la vere nacer y crecer-dijo el mientras se lanzaba otra vez a atacarle y dejandole KO.

-por fin he acabado con el dijo el espadachin mientras volvia a su barca y se dirigia al lugar donde estaba atrancado el Sunny Go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras en el Sunny go todos ya habian terminado de cenar y ya se iban a dormie pero algo inesperado ha ocurrido.

-Ahhggggg-se quejo la arqueologa.

-Roobin que pasa...

-El bebe...yaa vienee...aaagghhhh-grito la arqueologa a sentir una contraccion-``_Nashumi ahora no porfavor espera a tu padre''._

-Robin deja que te eche un vistazo-dijo el pequeño doctor mientras revisaba a la arqueologa-Robin...tu bebe va ha nacer ahora mismo.

-Pero Zoro...

-Robin ahora lo que importa eres tu y la niña que esta naciendo ahora mismo...vale ahora tranquilizate y respira hondo.

-Vale...-dijo ella-``_Zoro por favor vuelve pronto_´´

continuara...


	9. Por fin los tres juntos

Capitulo 10: Por fin los tres juntos.

Habia pasado exactamenta una hora desde que Robin se puso de parto, todos los tripulantes menos Chopper y Sanji estaban sentados y tumbados alrededor de la puerta del consultorio y algunas veces se escuchaban los gritos de la arqueologa en cambio dentro habian problemas el bebe aun no venia ya que Robin aun no habia dilatado lo suficiente.

-dioss...-se quejaba la arqueologa mientras tenia otra contraccion.

-Ya...tranquila Robin-chan, ya veras que cuando haya nacido la niña todo esto se ira...

-Gracias Sanji-dijo ella son una sonrisa.

-Robin...antes me habias preguntado que me habia dicho Zoro antes de irse-dijo el serio.

-Si

-Pues me dijo que si le pasaba algo en la lucha que yo cuidara de su familia...-dijo el mientras Robin abria los ojos.

-Zoro...-intento decir la arqueologa mientras tenia otra contraccion.

-Vamos, respira hondo...

Mientras fuera todos escucharon un golpe en el barco y salieron y todos se sosprendieron de quien era el autor de ese golpe...

-ZORO..

-Hola chicos...ya estoy de vuelta..donde esta Ro...-dijo el mientras Nami le cogio del brazo llevandole rapidamente al consultorio.

-Zoro, no hay tiempo para hablar Robin se ha puesto de parto vamos-dijo la navegante.

-Como...-dijo el mientras le quita la mano y sale corriendo hacia el consultorio habriendola y encontrandose.

-Joder os he dicho que no entreis-grito el pequeño docto.

-Tampoco me dejas entrar a mi Chopper-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Zoro-dijo Chopper mirando la puerta mientras Sanji se levantava y salia.

-Vamos...marimo es tu momento...disfruta junta a Robin el nacimiento de vuestra hija-dijo el cocinero mientras salia y dejaba dentro al joven espadachin.

-Robin...-dijo el mientras se sentaba a lado de su mujer-...ya estoy de vuelta.

-Zoro...-se lanzo a abrazarle-...por que has tardardo tanto...

-Shhhh-dijo el mientras le daba un beso en la frente-te prometi que llegaria antes de que ella naciera bueno...yo creo que he llegado a tiempo-dijo el con una sonrisa haciendo que ella tambien soltara una.

-Yo diria mejor por los pel...-intento decir mientras tenia una contraccion.

-Vamos, respira mi amor-dijo el mientras cogia de su mano y notaba como ella se la apretaba-...vaya cariño mio, menuda fuerza tienes ahora.

-Eso es normal Zoro-dijo Chopper-las mujeres cuando estan de parto aumentan su fuerza para poder traer al mundo a sus bebes.

-Entonces lo que pasa que las mujeres con mas fuertes que los hombres-dijo el mirandose a su preciosa mujer- Robin lo estas haciendo genial mi amor-dijo el mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Zoro...vamos a ser...padres-dijo ella como pudo-nuestras pequeña ya vieneeeeeee...

-vamor...Robin respira mi amor...respira-dijo el mientras apretaba su mano.

-Robin es el momento ya has dilatado-dijo el pequeño doctor-cuendo sientas la siguiente contraccion empujas con todas tus fuerzas.

-Bien, mi amor yo estare aqui contigo-dijo el mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Robin ya puedes empujar-dijo Chopper

-aahhhhhghhhghhghggg...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

MIENTRAS TANTO FUERA...

-aaahhhhhhhhghhhhhgh...-todos se dieron un susto mientras escuchaban el grito de la arqueologa.-Vamos Robin empuja mas fuerte.

-Buenos chicos...-dijo el cocinero-...ya esta naciendo, solo nos queda esperar.

-Espero que Robin este bien-dijo Nami mientras abrazaba al capitan.

-Shishishishi...no te preocupes...Robin esta con Zoro y con Chopper.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

MIENTRAS EN EL CONSULTORIO...

-Lo estas haciendo genial mi amor sigue empujando-dijo Zoro mientras le da un beso en la frente.

-Aaaahhh-empujo Robin con todas sus fuerzas-...es...muy facil...decirlo...cuando tu no tienes que expulsar un bebe por ahi debajo-dijo mientras volvio a empujar.

-Vamos Robin ya veo su cabeza sigue emujando-grito el doctor mientras la arqueologa empujaba con todas su fuerzas...

-Vamos mi amor...ya falta poco-dijo Zoro mientras la arqueologa empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y poco segundos despues un dulce llanto de un bebe sonaba por sus oido-ya esta...Robin...ya esta lo has hecho genial mi amor.

-Por...fin...-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados mientras Chopper traia a su pequeña.

-Tomar-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi niña-dijo Robin mirandola con lagrima en los ojos-hola mi amor.

-Es preciosa, Robin-dijo el espadachin acariciando a la pequeña-Bienvenida al mundo Nashumi.

-Zoro...Te amo-dijo dandole un beso dulce.

-y yo a ti mi vida...gracias-dijo el mirando a la pequeña-ha salido pelinegra.

-Si-dijo ella acariciandola-...es preciosa...Zoro mira lo que hemos hecho.

-La hemos hecho genial...-dijo el-Ya somos tres.

-Si...-dijo Zoro-ya estamos los tres juntos

-Somo una familia-dijo ella mientras besaba a su pequeña.

-Una preciosa familia...Robin te amo.

-y yo a ti- se acercaron y se dieron un dulce beso.

continuara...


	10. Una familia

Capitulo 11: Una familia.

Zoro no podia dejar de mirarla, ha esa pequeña personita que tenia en sus brazos, su hija...Aun no se lo puede creer esa niña era la vida que tenia Robin en su interior.

-Sabes que eres preciosa-dijo el a su hija en bajito para no despertar a la arqueologa- estoy seguro que cuando te conviertas en una mujer todos los hombres iran detras de ti...pero eso no te tiene que preocupar por que papa no lo va a permitir...espero que hayas heredado todo de tu madre...la belleza...ya lo tienes pero tambien quieros que heredes su inteligencia...mira esa mujer que ahora esta durmiento es mama...Nashumi tu madre es la mejor mujer que hay en el mundo y quiero que aprendas mucho de ella-dijo Zoro mirando a su preciosa mujer-bueno pequeña que te parece si volvemos a la cuna por que si entra Chopper y nos ve seguro que se enfadara mucho conmigo-dijo el mientras colocaba a la bebe en su cuna..

-mmmm...Zoro-susurro la arqueologa.

-Hola...mi amor ya has despertado-dijo el acercandose a ella.

-Si-susurro la arqueologa-y la niña...

-Es la cuna durmiendo.

-Ya veo...has esta...-intento decir Robin pero fue interrumpida por Zoro que la empezo a besar

-te quiero muchisimo Robin-dijo él al separarse del beso-me has dado una hija que es preciosa.

-Zoro...-dijo ella mientras se volvia a acerca para darle otro beso-...yo soy quien te lo tiene que agradecer tu me has dado una familia despues de tantos años estando sola por fin tengo una familia y...

-No Robin, tu has empezado a tener una familia desde el dia que te colastes en el merry...todos nos convertimos en tu familia y tu entraste en la nuestra...Robin tu nos demostraste que nosotros te importamos en Ennies Lobbin y nosotros te demostramos que tu eras una de nosotros una Mugiwara...Robin y ahora nosotros dos hemos formado otra familia formada por tres personas...Nashumi, tu y yo y los que vengan.

-Entonces no somos de tres persona-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-que quieres decir.

-que si somos una familia de tres y los intrigantes somos Nashumi, tu yo y los que vengan entonces no somos de tres si no de mas.

-ggggg-gruño el espadachin-tienes razon...entonces cuantos mas hijos quieres.

-contando a Nashumi.

-Si contando tambien a ella.

-Pues no se Zoro, eso se vera en el futuro.

-Pues yo quiero tres hijos contando a nuestras preciosidad-dijo el espadachin mientras coge a su pequeña de la cuna y se lo entrega a su mujer-y estoy seguro que tambien ella querra tener hermanitos

-Todavia queda mucho para eso Zoro...nuestra hija acaba de nacer y ahora solo nos tendremos que ocupar de ella-dijo mientras la acariciaba su pequeña nariz.

-Robin cuando la tienes que dar el pecho.

-Pues ahora cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez.

-tres horas.

-pues es hora de comer...-dijo Robin mientras se colocaba para poder darla de comer y la empezaba a dar el pecho.

-...Mi amor te duele cuando hace eso-dijo el mientras no para de mirar a su hija como succionaba el pecho de la arqueologa.

-No...

-Esta comiendo...

-Si y mucho-dijo con una sonrisa- creo que ha heredado tus ganas de comer.

-que graciosa.

-era broma cariño-dijo ella mientras le daba una beso y volvia a mirar a su hija que se habia quedado totalmente dormda.

-vaya comer y dormir es lo unico que hacen los bebe que envidia.

-Zoro tu comes y duermes y no eres un bebe

-Deja de tomarme el pelo Robin.

-Lo siento...lo siento...toma a la niña y metela en la cuna-dijo ella mientras le entregaba la bebe.

-Nashumi...tu madre es muy mala conmigo -dijo el mientras la daba besos-pero me da igual por que la amos muchisimo igual que a ti.-dejo a la niña y se tumbo a lado de Robin.

-Zoro te quiero un monton-dijo ella mientras le besaba

y yo a ti mi vida-se empezaron a besar dulcemente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

mientras tanto en otro lugar muy cercano del Sunny Go

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 

-Por fin estoy en el barco de mi queridisimo hombre-dijo una mujer mientras veia el sunny desde lejos.

continuara...


	11. Shofie,una mujer extraña y perdoname

Hola gente en este capitulo es especia por que esta vez habra doble capitulo...Biiieeennnnnn!...espero que os guste y mucha gracias por los comentarios y tambien tengo una noticia estoy escribiendo una mini historia llamada _La Preciosa vida que me distes_ espero que os guste dentro de muy poco seguire anunciando cosas sobre la nueva historia y de verdad espero que os guste y ahora va el capitulo dobre besitos!

Capítulo 12 : Shofie, una mujer extraña.

Habian pasado tres semanas desde que la pequeña Nashumi vino al mundo.

Robin cuidaba bien de tu hija , y Zoro cada que la tenia en sus brazos no podia dejar de mirar a esa pequeña pelinegra.

-Zoro,no te separas de ella-dijo ella mientras colocaba la ropa en el armario.

-Lo se...pero esque no puedo evitarlo es tan preciosa-dijo el-solo lleva tres semanas de vida y mira lo grande que esta.

-Si...-dijo ella mientras se sentabaa lado de Zoro-los niños creecen muy rapido...Zoro deja la niña a la cuna y vamos fuera a toma el sol.

-Si...-dijo mientras colocaba en la cuna-descansa hija mia y sueña con los angelitos.

-Eres un padrazo-dijo ella mientras fuera se escuchaba a Usopp gritar.

-MUJER EXTRAÑA SUBIENDO AL SANNY.

Zoro y Robin se miraron y salieron y se uniero al resto de los mugiwara pero cuando vieron a una mujer extraña y de repente de hecho encima de Zoro besandole.

-Por fin te he encontrado mi amor-dijo la mujer besando al peliverde pero el la empujo.

-Tu que coño haces onna-dijo gritando el peliverde.

-Pues besandote...que pasa mi amor que no te acuerdas la noche que estuvimos muy intimos-dijo ella.

-Como que muy intimos-cuestiono la arqueologa mirando al espadachin.

-No tengo ni idea ni si quiera la conozco-dijo el mirando a la arqueologa-ademas yo no te conozco yo no se lo que dices-dijo el mientras la miraba.

-Pues yo creo que esto es tuyo-dijo mientras sacaba unos calzoncillos de color verde y morado.

-Pero como...-dijo Robin mientras miraba la prenda de su marido en manos de esa mujer-Zoro...

-Hace tres semanas te vi a las doce de la noche te vi en una barca y tuve una accidente y me cai al agua y tu fuistes quien me rescato-dijo ella mientras de acercaba al peliverde-si no te cuerdas de mi nomre soy Shofie.

-Zoro como has podido-dijo Robin mientras le miraba con los ojos vidrosos.

-Robin por favor creeme no la conozco de verd...-intento decir Zoro pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada de Robin que eataba llorando.

-No me lo puedo creer Zoro...el mejor dia de nuestras vida el dia que nuestra hija nacio...-dijo ella llorando-no me lo puedo creer que en el momento que yo estaba dando a luz tu te estabas acostando con ella-dijo mientras que Shofie abria los ojos sosprendida.

-Robin mi amor-de acerco y la acaricio los brazos.

-No me toques...kenshi-san-dijo ella mientras lo miraba-quiero que cojas tus cosas y que salga de mi habitacion.

-No puedes hacerme eso Robin tenemos una hija.-

-No Kenshi-san-dijo ella-No quiero ver tu cosas en mi habitacion.

-Kenshi-san-susurro el en bajito.

-Ah por cierto...tu sabras que Nashumi es tu hija...pero Nashumi nunca sabra que tu eres su padre.

-Robin-susurro Zoro viendo como la arqueologa se iba-tu...maldita mujer... me has destrozado la vida, por tu culpa he pedido a mi familia-dijo gritandola mientras que el cocinero le dio una patada lanzandolo hacia la pared.

-Malditooo...no heches tus culpas a esta señorita has sido tu quien ha hecho daño a Robin-chan...y por eso la has perdido a ella y a tu hija- dijo mientras que el espadachin de levantaba y se iba directamenta al gimnasio a usa las pesas...todos estaba muy tranqulo pero habia una tension que ponia todos muy nerviosos.

-_Dios que he hecho...-_dijo penso ella-_he destrozado a una familia._

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00 oo00oo

Capitulo 13: Por favor perdonarme.

Pasaban los dias desde que Robin y Zoro se enfadador, Robin siguio como siempre hablando con todos sus nakamas, diriguiendose a Zoro como kenshi-san, aunque parecia raro en los demas Robin tambien hablaba con Shofie pero no mucho.

En cambio Zoro no comia...solo estaba metido en eñ gimnasio y por la noche se iba al lado de la puerta donde duerme Robin y La niña, se sentaba y protegia...pero cuando escucha la risa de su hija el peliverde se rompia a llora...llorar en silencio, se estaba perdiendo todo de su hija y eso le hacia mucho daño. Shofie lo miraba desde lejor y se sentia relamente mal por lo que habia hecho y tenia que arreglarlo como sea.

-Nina...el desayuno esta listo-grito el cocinero desde la cocina-marimo ven a desayunar.

-Voy-dijo el miestras iba dentro de la cocina y se sentaba.

Cuando estaban todos ya sentados Shofie se levanto haciendo que todos los mugiwaras se figaran la vista a ella

-Solo quiero decir algo-dijo ella mientras se posaba la vista a Robin y Zoro-perdonarme...Robin...Zoro...

-Shofie que quieres decir-dijo Nami mirandola.

-Os he mentido-dijo ella con la cabeza baja-Yo abuse de Zoro...el dia que me lo encontre el estaba en la balsa para diregirse al sunny pero yo hice que me ahogaba y el me salvo...cuando me salvo yo le inyecte un sedante que le hacia perdela memoria un poco para que n me recordaba...

-Por eso despues de despertarme me dolia mucho el cuello-dijo el mirandola seriamente.

-Si...pero yo no queria hacer nada intimo pero como el iba en calzoncillos por que sus Ropa se estaba secando por salvarme pues yo con mi capacidad de coser hice uno iguales a ellos y me fui...estube semanas buscando el barco.y cuando lo encontre pues me subi e hice esa actuacion pero lo que mas me impacto es que Zoro tenia una mujer y una hija recien nacida y me senti fatal por haceros daño a si que...perdonarme.

-Osea que Zoro no engaño a Robin-cuestiono el capitan poniendose el sombrero.

-No.

despues de cotestar hubo un gran silencio.

-Imperdonable-grito el espadachin-Por tu culpa que estado sin mi mujer y sin mi hija estando todas las noches escuchando y perdiendome las risas de mi hija y perdierdome todo una vida por tu culpa.

-Lo siento Zoro...cuando te veia alli en la puerta de la habitacion protegiendo y estando despierto durante toda la noche miestras que algunas veces llorabas...me hacias sentir mal y por eso os estoy pidiendo person a los dos.

-Que has estado que...-dijo Robin mirando a Zoro alucinada.

-Todas las noche me sentaba en la puerta de la habitancion sin dormir protegiendo lo que mas me importa...

-Zoro...-murmullo la arqueologa, qu en el fondo se sentia fatal por haberle tratado tan mal- yo no se de que manera deberia pedirte perdon por la forma que me comporte contigo.

-No...Robin-dijo el acercandose a la arqueologa- tenias tus razones...a si que no tengo que perdonarte.

-Gracias por protegernos por las noches-dijo ella mirandole con una sonrisa.

-Es mi deber proteger a mi familia...-dijo el cogiendola la mano

-Te amo...

-Y yo a ti preciosa arqueologa...bueno a ti y a la preciosa niña que me has dado...me permites volver a ser su padre..

-Siempre has sido su padre y yo no voy a quitarte ese puesto en la vida de Nashumi-dijo ella mientrasel espadachin la daba un dulce beso...POR FIN ESTABA DE NUEVO CON SU FAMILIA

Continuara...


	12. La felicidad

Capitulo 14 : La felicidad.

Pasaban los dias, semanas, meses , años en realidad ya cuatro años...todos los miguwaras estaban diferentes...era un día especial era el dia del cumpleaños de Nashumi y todos los mugiwaras menos Zoro y Robin estaban preparando la fiesta.

En cambio Zoro y Robin aun no se habian despertado de la cama hasta que un rayo de sol llego a despertar a la preciosa arqueologa.

-Buenos dias-dijo el hombre mientras abria los ojos.

-Buenos dias mi amor-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso- hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña.

-Si...-afirmo Zoro-no me lo puedo creer que hoy ya cumpre cuatro años...que rapido para el tiempo, para que fue ayer cuando digo su primera palabra.

-Pues si...-dijo ella mientras recordaba el dia.

-oOo-

Era un dia soleado y ya habian terminado de desayunar,

-Robin...toma a la niña me voy a entrenar-dijo el mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

-Zoro...ahora no puedo estoy intentado estudia los poneglyph

-A mi me parece bien pero tengo que entrenar y no quiero que este la niña.

-Bien osea que pasa que tendo que dejar de estudiar por que tu no quieres entrenar con tu hija.

-Joder Robin puedes estudiar despues.

-No, no puedo-dijo ella mientras de levantaba y se iba de la bibliboteca enfadada pero no cosiguio salir por de pronto una suave dulce voz la detiene dejandola de piedra.

-Mama-dijo de nuevo la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su padre que tambien estaba alucinado-

-Nashumi-dijo la arqueologa mientras se hacercaba a su hija y la cogia en brazos.

-Mama-dijo la pequeña señalando a su madre-papa-dijo ahora señalando a su padre con su dedito.

-Sabes hablar-dijo el mientras le caliciaba la carita haciendo que la pequeña soltara una carcajada-,perdoname Robin no te tuve que hablar asi.

-ni yo tampoco-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su marido con la niña entre ellos.

-oOo-

-Sabes una cosa-dijo Zoro -desde ese dia la niña no dejo de hablar en ningun momento-

-No es para tanto-dijo ella mientras salia de la cama

-A donde vas-dijo el mientras abraza a su mujer por la espalda.

-pues despertar a nuestras peciosa hija habladora-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras salia de su habitacion para dirigirse a una de colo rosa llena de peluches y muñecas.

-Nashumi...-llamo dulcemente- venga peque ya es hora de despertarse.

-mmmmm...mami quiero dormi-dijo la pequeña con una dulce vocecita.

-no...princesita arriba que hoy es tu cumpleaños-dijo ella mientras la levantaba.

-De verdad-dijo la pequeña ilusionada-

-De verdad

-tendre regalos

-Si.

-parteles y tarta

-Claro.

-Que bien-dijo mientras se lanzaba a su madre.

-Venga manos a vestirno e irno con papa vale.

-Siiiiiiiiip-dijo la pequeña mientras levantaba la mano.

Despues de unos quince minutos Robin y su niña salieron de la habitacion y se encontraron directamente con Zoro.

-Papii-grito la niña mientras corria a abrazar a su padre.

-Hola bichito-dijo el mientras le daba un beso.

-Papi hoy es mi cumpleaño-dijo ella mirandole los ojos.

-Lo se por eso venia a darme un beso-dijo el mientras le daba en la naricita-felicidades hija mia.

-Mira el vestido nuevo que me ha comprado mama-dijo ella.

-Valla es precioso-dijo el mientras daba un beso a Robin-cielo no crees que comprar muchos vestido a la niña.

-Solo uno por su cumpleaño tienes que estar preciosa para el aniverdario de su nacimiento-susurro la arqueologa.

-Tienes razon cada vez esta mas guapa.

-Venga galan vamos a desayunar.

Cuando los tres entraron a la cocina todos los mugiwaras dieron una sorpresa a la pequeña.

-SORPRESA-gritaron todos-FELIZ CUMPREAÑOS.

La niña miro a todos con una sonrisa y dijo gracias desayunaron y le dieron los regalos, Nashumi recibio un conjunto de Té por parte de Sanji, una bicicleta de madera de Franky y Ussop, Un clima tatk de Nami y un peluche por parte de Chopper y brook. y su padre de dio una mini espada de juguete de color morado haciendo que la arqueologa quedara extrañana pero igualmente no dijo nada, ya que veia feliz a su niña imitando a su padre.

Poco despues Sanji saco una tarta gigantesca de fresas y puso cuatro velitas que ls encendio con el mechero.

-Nashumi antes de soplar pide un deseo-dijo Robin mientras abrazaba a su marido

-Sip-dijo la pequeña mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en el deseo estubo asi poco tiempo y sonrio mientras sopraba haciendo que todos gritaran de felicidad.

El dia se transcurria tranquilamente mientras que la niña jugaba con sus juguetes los demas hacian sus cosas de siempre, Robin trnaquila se fue al gimnasio donde estaba su marido para preguntarle sus pequeña duda.

-Hola-saludo mientras veia a su marido-tienes un minutito.

-Claro para ti tengo todos los minutos que quieras-dijo el mientras la besaba.

-Mi amor-dijo ella-me preguntaba porque la has regalado un espada de juguete a Nashumi.

-que por que

-Si

-Pues por que siempre cuando entreno siempre me mira y me dice que mola lo que hago a si que le regale uno de juguete y creo que la gusto mucho.

-Si la encanto...pero me pregunto que si tu quieres que la niña siga tus pasos.

-Pues no Robin ser espadacin es muy peligroso...un pequeño fallo y ya estas muerto por eso o quiero que sea espadachina quiero que sea lo que ella quiera.

-Eres un padrazo-dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.

-Gracias mi amor-dijo el mientras de daba un beso en la frente, despues Robin bajo y fue buscar a su hija y se puso a jugar con ella despues de hizo de noche y todos se fueron a dormir, en esa noche Zoro le tocaba dormir a la niña mientras que Robin de daba una pequeña ducha.

Cuando Zoro entro en su habitacion se encontro con Robin son una toalla en su cuerpo y a eso le excito al espadachin.

-Robin-la llamo mientras la abrazaba por su espalda haciendo que notara su bulto-mira como me tienes con solo mirarte

-Valla, valla-dijo ella mientras se giraba y ponia su mano en el bulto de su marido-si que estas mal eh.

-Estoy fatal-dijo sonriendo mientras besaba a su mujer con pasion quitandola la toalla dejandola completamente desnuda y desnudandose a si mismo.

Llegaron a la cama y ambos se tumbaron empezandose a besas mas apasionado, Zoro cada vez iba bajando hasta llegar hasta sus pechos que los cogia uno con su man y otro con la boca haciendo que la arqueologa respirara con dificultad.

-Zoro,vamos a tener cuidado no quiero despertar a la niña-dijo ella mientras intentaba respirar.

-mmmmmm.-asintio el mientras soltaba el pecho que tenia atrapado-Robin no puedo mas.

-ni yo-dijo ella mientras que Zoro entraba poco a poco en su interio y se empezo a moverve. cada vez las emvestidas son mas rapidas haciendo que Robin le costara mas respirar, entonces Zoro se dio cuenta la cogio y se sentaron Robin encima de el.

-Gracias-dijo ella con dificultar-ahhhhh.

-Shhhhh-dijo el mientras la besaba para que no gritara-vas a despertar a la niña

-Pues es algo dificil no gritar-dijo ella mientras miraba a su hombre.

-Me encantas-dijo el mientras la besaba y notaba que llegaba el final-Robin...

-Lo se.

Pues el espadachin notaba que ya estaba terminando, puso sus dos manos una en la cabeza de la arqueologa y otra en su espalda y la tumbaba con cuidado y con cariño sin separarse y se empezaba a mover mas rapido hasta que ambos notaron una descarga y Robin un liquido dentro de ella.

La pareja se quedaron asi quince minutos hasta que recuperaron la respiracion.

-Como ha estado-dijo con miedo el peliverde.

-Ha estado genia-dijo ella mientras besaba con ternura y se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que la pequeña celebraba su cumpleaños todos los tripulantes sonreian a ver a la pequeña mientras jugaba con sus juguetes nuevos hasta que una persona empezo a gritar.

-Zoroooo-grito Nami-Robin esta vomitando

-como-dijo el hombre mientras subia corriendo hasta donde esta su mujer-estas bien princesa.

-Si...-intento decir mientras volvia a vomitar.

-Ya ya paso-dijo el mientras le cariciaba la espalda hasta que la arqueologa se recupero.

-Ya...-dijo ella mientras se ponia de pie.

-que te ha pasado-dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-No lo se venga vamos a la cocina-dijo ella mientras empezaba ha andar con su chico pero de repente se para en seco.

-Robin...-dijo el mientras veia como su mujer se desmayaba- Robin...Nami llama a Chopper Robin se ha desmayado.

Continuara...


	13. No me lo puedo creer

Capitulo 15 No me lo puedo creer.

Robin estaba empezansdo a abrir los ojos estaba desconcentraba le sento en la cama y miro al pequeño doctor.

-Chopper...

-Robin por fin te despiertas-dijo Chopper mientras se acercaba a la cama-pienso que querras saber lo que te ha pasado.

-Si-afirmo ella

-Robin...lo que te pasa es...

Mientras tanto Zoro estaba fuera con su hija emperando alguna noticia de su mujer.

-Papi que le pasa a mami-dijo la pequeña mientras se sienta en la piernas de su padre.

-Pues esta malita y Chopper la esta curando.

-papi...mami se ira al cielo.

-No mi bichito...-dijo el mientras le da un beso en su frente-ademas por que piensa eso.

-Es que mami nunca se ha puesto mala y tengo miedo que se valla al cielo.

-Ella no se ira al cielo te lo prometo vale.

-si...papi...

-dime.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti princesita mia.

-oye papi y mami no tendra un bebe dentro.

-Por que lo dices.

-Pues porque cuando la tia Nami tuvo el bebe dentro de ella tambien se desmayo..bueno antes que el hombre malo le pegara.

-Oye Nashumi tu querras tener un hermanito.

-Siipppp

-A si...

-Si porque asi pordre jugar con el.

-Y si fuera niño.

-Pues cuidaria de el y lo queria mucho

-bueno espero que si mama tuviera un bebe dentro de ella la tendremo que cuidar mucho entre lo dos para que no la ocurra lo que le paso a Nami.

-Vale.

-Zoro-entro el pequeño doctor.

Chopper-se levanto bastante nervioso-como esta Robin.

-Esta bien...ya a despertado quiere hablar contigo...ve yo me quedare con Nashumi.

-Entendido...voy con mama portate bien.

-Quiero ir contigo...quiero ver a mama.

-No Nashumi, mira entrare yo primero y luego ntras tu vale.

-vale.

-Chopper llevala a comer.

-Bien.

Cuando el espadachin entro al consultorio vio alli a su preciosa arqueologa la mujer a la que se enamoro, la mujer se convirtio en la madre de su bichito y la mujer que se convirtio en su esposa...tenia miedo, miedo a que tuviera algo malo que la separe de el. Mientras se iba acercando a ella recordaba el dia de su boda, exactamente un año despues del nacimiento de su primogenita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era el mejor dia de su vida por fin esa mujer que se colo en el difunto merry. Esa mujer se convertiria por fin en su mujer. Estaba muy nervioso Robin tardaba mucho y Luffy ya estaa babeado por la comida. El rey pirata me puso contento por que podia casar a sus nakamas pero queria mas a la comida.

Zoro desvio su vista hasta Nami ue tenia en sus brazos a la pequeña Nashumi y hace poco cumplio su primer año, esa pequeña vida le ha cambiado por completo.

y por fin esta ella, esa peciosa mujer de ojos azules que se va acercando a el, esa mujer que pronto sera su esposa

Robin ya estaba a lado suya y Luffy empezo su labor primero pregunto a Robin que si le amaba. y ella contesto un Si con una sonrisa, luego le miro y le pregunto lo mismo y el contesto con un si. El joven capitan y rey de lo piratas sonrio y dijo``pues yo como el rey de los piratas os declaro marido y mujer shishishi´´ y salii disparado a por la comida dejando a los recien casado andose un tierno beso y las palabras que le dijo nunca se le va a olvidar ``Ahora por fin tengo una familia completa´´ el la beso y la respondio ``siempre has tenido a tu familia solo esque te estaban esperando´´ y se volviero a besar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro no se lo penso dos veces y la abrazo fuerte.

-Nico Robin...no vuelva a darme un susto como este-dijo el apretando mas el abrazo.

-Perdona-dijo ella mientras lo miraba-no te preocupes que no me voy a morir.

-Vaya ni me has dado tiempo a preguntarte-dijo el sonriendo.

-Es que te conozco bien Zoro-dijo ella mientras sonreia.

-Nuestras pequeña esta muy asustada no quiere que te vallas al cielo.

-Pobrecita la tendre que comprar algun juguete nuevo.

-Pues si...y dime Robin por que te ha sucedido esto...

-Ehhh , pues...veras-dijo ella dudando si decirselo o no pero no pudo mas y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Robin...

-Cariño...vamos a tener un bebe-dijo ella con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos- estoy embarazada.

-Ya lo sabia-dijo el mientras ella lo mira con la boca abierta.

-Como.

-Robin tenemos una hija, ademas ella tambien lo pensaba.

-Estonces no estas contento.

-Pues claro que estoy contento pero tambine estoy feliz...mi amor vamos a tener otro bebe otro pequeño te amo mi preciosa mujer.

-yo tambien mi kenshi-san

continuara...


	14. La doble noticia

Capitulo 16 : La doble noticia.

Despues de que Robin le anunciara a su marido que estaba esperando otro hijo, se fuero a decirselo a su hija que respondio muy feliz. Luego en la hora de la comida Robin y Zoro se levantaro y miraron a todos sus compañeros.

-Chicos Robin y yo os tenemos que decir algo-dijo Zoro mientras se situaba detras de su esposa.

-Vamos a tener otro bebe-dijo ella con una sonrisa haciedo que los tripulantes que quedaron alucinados.

-Vaya un doble embarazo-dijo el francotirador.

-Como que un doble embarazo-dijo Zoro.

Shishishi...-rio el capitan- Nami tambien esta embarazada

Cuando el capitan dijo eso tanto Robin como Zoro miraron a Nami que tenia sus manos en su vientre, la arqueologa se fue a abrazar a su amiga que ella la respondio tanbien em abrazado.

-De cuanto estas-dijo la arqueologa.

-De un mes.

-Vaya a si que tu pequeño nacera antes que el mio.

-Vaya Luffy quien diria que lo consiguirias-dijo el espadachin mientra le daba en la espalda del capitan.

-Shishishi ya que nuestras mujeres estan embarazadas podemos ir juntos a los cursos esos de chopper.

-Luffy...Robin y yo no vamos a ir a esos cursos.

-y Por que.

-Capitan pues porque es nuestro segundo embarazo-dijo el con una sonrisa-y sabemos que hacer verdad mi amor.

-eh...claro Zoro-dijo ella mientras hablaba con Nami.

-Robin vamos fuera para seguir hablando-propuso la navegante.

-Claro.

-hey Zoro mira quien viene por ahi-dijo el capitan señalando a la pequeña

-Papi donde esta mama-dijo la pequeña cuando se acerco a su padre.

-Pues fuera hablando con Nami-dijo mientras le daba un beso-ah...y recuerda darla un beso y un hablazo bien grande vale cielo.

-y porque.

-pues porque tu madre esta esperando un bebe y ese bebe es tu hermanito.

-vale.

la niña salio de la cocina y se fue donde esta su madre y Nami hablando.

-Hola mami-saludo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi vida-dijo ella mientras la cariciaba la cara-que quieres.

-es que papa me ha dicho que te de un beso y un abrazo bien fuete.

-a si y eso por que.

-Pues como llevas a mi hermanito dentro que por eso me ha ducho que te lo de.

-Hay mi niña-dijo ella mientras la cogia y la daba un abrazo-sabes que te quiero mucho verdad.

-Siiii.

-oye una pregunta Nasu-chan tu quieres tener un Nami con una sonrisa

-Si quiero-dijo la niña mientras aun estaba en los brazos de su madre- y cuando nazca lo cuidare bien y lo voy a querer muchisimo.

-Pues no solo vas a tener un hermano si no tambien un primito-dijo Robin mientras le colocaba el pelo a su pequeña.

-Yo tambien voy a tener un bebe-dijo la navegante mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-Hala como mola-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Vaya con que estaban aqui-dijo el espadachin mientras se acercaba a su mujer e hija-hola amor mio.

-Hola Nashumi ya me ha dado tu recadito-dijo Robin-Te quiero mucho Zoro.

-y yo a ti mi vida...bueno a vosotros.

Continuara...


End file.
